


Everything (Draft Only)

by Megumi_L1



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (More tags may be forthcoming), Draft Only, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: Tarako Kotobuki createdSex Pistols/Love Pistols. I'm borrowing a few of the characters for a bit.This draft is based on one of the ideas that came to me as I watched the OVA, that of Teruhiko and Joshua having a daughter. I know, I know. But it was another idea that refused to leave me alone. Also, I could almost hear Teruhiko ask me to give his temperamental and exasperating beloved a chance. How can I refuse that kind-hearted, snuggly senpai anything? (Sigh) I'm starting to learn about these characters and their interactions now, so this will improve if it ever becomes a fanfic. In the meantime, please forgive the mistakes.
Relationships: Kumakashi Teruhiko/Joshua McBear, Teruhiko Kumakashi/Joshua McBear
Kudos: 8





	Everything (Draft Only)

~King-sized bed, Maternity Suite in a private hospital~

Teruhiko slowly awoke to the sounds of his grandmother and Joshua insulting each other, with his mother, their respective lawyers and Mr. Whitman alternately trying to calm them down and reminding them why they needed to be quiet.

The closed door was a weak filter to the volume, and Teruhiko heaved a sigh as he slowly lowered the bedsheet from his chin to his neck.

"What is it _now?_ " he whispered with a touch of frustration; having woken up when he had, he'd missed whatever had triggered those two to go after each other yet again.

It had all begun with those two when Mother Kumakashi had seen Joshua reaching out to touch Kuma-chan during his first visit to the Kumakashi home.

 _"You_ fool! _Don't touch him! And with your dirty hands, too."_

_"My hands were just in bed with your grandson, old woman."_

_"You unrefined, uncouth brat! Who do you think you're talking to? Go home, where you can behave however you want. And don't come back!"_

_"Then say 'sayonara' to him, because he'll be coming with me. And no expense will be spared to keep him in a nurturing environment, with no_ unwanted _distractions."_

 _"_ Hmph. _You're not being paid_ this _time, so don't overstay your welcome."_

Their future interactions had only occasionally been like this until the doctor had confirmed the pregnancy in the presence of Joshua, Mother Kumakashi and Mrs. Kumakashi.

Mrs. Kumakashi had quietly cheered, but Mother Kumakashi had just smiled proudly.

Then, just as Joshua had taken Teruhiko's hands in his and bent with the intention of kissing his forehead, the proud smile became a scowl and Mother Kumakashi had told Teruhiko that he could raise only one baby at a time.

And from then on she and Joshua spoke to each other only via verbal pokes and cutting remarks that increased in the amount of mental blood-letting until any combination of Mrs. Kumakashi, Mr. Whitman, Teruhiko - and when legal action was threatened, the families' respective lawyers - convinced the combatants to behave...but these "truces" were only temporary.

Teruhiko knew that both of them were concerned about him and the baby, but sometimes the clashes were truly ridiculous, such as the one about how a pregnant man should use chopsticks.

It had become stressful to the point of him threatening to run away from home.

But where could he have gone?

At least school had been a refuge, until the doctor recommended that he should no longer attend classes for a time.

And thinking of school made him think about Norio, who had spent as much time with Teruhiko as he could during the pregnancy.

Kunimasa and Joshua each voiced his opposition to this, saying that this interfered with the time that he wanted to spend with his beloved.

But Norio was defiant.

"He needs me!" Teruhiko had frequently - from safe distances - overheard him say to Kunimasa both on the phone and in person.

And this support was so strong that Norio had even dared to defend Joshua when Kunimasa wondered what _anyone_ could see in "that over-privileged damn brat grizzly."

 _"He really loves him. Can't you see that? Yeah, he said he wanted to kill me that time, but once he calmed down - you know, you're never that nice to_ me. _No, I'm_ not _jealous, you_ idiot! _I just think that they're going to be very happy together."_

Teruhiko kept what he'd heard and seen to himself.

Kunimasa was already distrustful of him because his heart had once been Norio's and because of Joshua.

And Joshua wouldn't appreciate that his "former rival" had stood up for him to Kunimasa.

Also, certainly neither of them needed to know that Norio had promised to bring the baby a present on one of the days that he had tended to the flowers while Teruhiko had taken a break.

 _"A_ big _one! And I know she'll_ love _it!"_

_Then he had gently patted Teruhiko's belly._

_"I'll be visiting you a_ lot _to make sure that he's making you happy."_

_Teruhiko, who had been smiling fondly, suddenly winced._

_"Kunimasa won't like that. And Joshua-"_

_Norio had defiantly raised his chin._

_"I - I don't_ care!"

Teruhiko blushed a little.

 _You_ will _care. But you'll still be like a big brother to her-_ he thought.

" _You? Please,_ " his grandmother suddenly said with disgust, interrupting his memories.

"I'm warning you for the last time, old woman. Don't tell me how to raise my child," Joshua said darkly.

"It's _Teruhiko's_ child! You only made your little contribution. So keep your mouth shut."

"You should be more concerned with staying away while we're potty-training. You might drown if you get too close to the toilet."

"I can still kick your ass anytime, brat! It's past time that you learned some manners."

"I learned _enough_ sitting with him, bathing with him, grooming him, comforting him-"

"You weren't with him every day! You were too busy doing whatever it is you do over there. So don't talk as though what you did was important."

"I did everything I could to help him carry the weight of our baby. But I can't seem to help him with the weight on his back."

Other than a quick gasp from Mrs. Kumakashi, there was a sudden silence.

Then Mother Kumakashi spoke low and dangerously.

" _Now you've gone too far._ "

Teruhiko winced.

Joshua _had_ gone too far. But perhaps Mother Kumakashi had _needed_ someone to. Because sometimes she...and Mrs. Kumakashi, too...

 _Admit it,_ Teruhiko thought.

But he couldn't.

So perhaps that was why Joshua had said it.

Teruhiko frowned.

 _Thank you. But be careful,_ he thought.

Upon further consideration, though, maybe the two of them _enjoyed_ going after each other.

But had they forgotten that it wasn't healthy for anyone involved?

Mrs. Kumakashi suddenly gasped again, this time with a touch of panic.

"Mother, _no!_ Don't! You'll be arrested for-"

"Child abuse?" Mother Kumakashi sneered.

" _Mother!_ "

"I'd advise against doing that, Mother Kumakashi," said one of the lawyers.

"We're already using the stud fee to pay for Teru's stay here and for our future wedding. It's no problem to use a portion to pay for a hospital stay for her," Joshua said with a touch of amusement.

"Why, you rude, over-confident-"

" _Mother!_ Don't ruin our chances."

"He ruined Teruhiko!"

"There'd definitely be more than enough left over after her stay to pay for _three_ plane tickets," Joshua said casually.

"That does it-"

"Mo-ther-stop-it-"

Mrs. Kumakashi sounded as though she was struggling with her mother-in-law, which seemed...ridiculous.

Teruhiko sighed, then involuntarily gasped, slowly rolled onto one side, and gently put a hand over his abdomen.

"Damn it...I need the doctor," he managed to whisper.

A few seconds later a very annoyed authoritative man's voice said " _Hey!_ " as a command from close to the situation, and Teruhiko managed a relieved smile at the complete silence that almost immediately followed.

 _He's here. It's going to be okay now,_ he thought, then closed his eyes.

-SLPDE-

"Do you want me to throw you out of the hospital this time?" demanded the doctor, a Bear Oak-shape whose soul was faintly emanating from his body, as he glared at the combatants and the ineffective negotiators. "If it was up to me, all of you would be in jail for disturbing the peace!"

He glared at Joshua, who involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Do you know how much trouble your daughter has given the staff? We had no choice but to keep her separated from the other newborns, and Teruhiko needs the rest. And he should get the award for Mother of the Year! I don't know how even one of us managed to survive carrying _that_ one to term. I didn't have to spank her either, she came out screaming and kicking. And she tried to _bite_ me! _You_ were there, you saw it! But you thought it was cute. It won't be when she's teething!"

He exhaled, and his soul faded back into his body.

" _Really,_ I shouldn't have let _any_ of you back into his room after that _first_ nonsense. Hospitals are not hotels, and we're not going to change our rules about how many visitors in a room at a time no matter who _any_ of you are. I did _you_ a favour because you and the grandmother made such a fuss about which of you should see the baby being born - and _now_ you have the nerve to argue about what to _name_ her! Is _that_ gratitude?"

All of them except Joshua and Mother Kumakashi bowed their heads, but the doctor pushed past them without waiting for any responses.

" _Who's_ disturbing the peace?" the grandmother demanded.

Joshua's eyes briefly blazed.

 _If only I'd been allowed to take Teru here by myself like I wanted to!_ he thought.

The doctor stopped before opening the door, then turned to glare at the grandmother.

"What bothers me the _most_ is that you're going to make him go through this _again._ At _least_ until you get two great-grandsons. And the McBears might want the same," he said.

Joshua jerked.

 _Will they, with my brother?_ he thought.

Mother Kumakashi tried to stare down the doctor.

"I don't care who you are. Don't tell me how to live my life, _brat,_ " she warned him.

None of this seemed to faze the doctor, who didn't even blink at her words.

"It's _his_ life," he said, then turned back around, carefully opened the door and even more carefully walked into the room.

She scowled.

"How _rude!_ These young doctors act high and mighty because they have a little bit of education and they think we're stupid. But they don't know anything at all! In _my_ day, doctors knew what they were talking about and they didn't give you any nonsense," she said.

Joshua's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"It's _our_ life," he said.

Then he hurried to put a hand on the handle of the now-closing door and entered the room with less care than the doctor had.

Mother Kumakashi glared at him, but the lawyers gave her a warning look even as one of them hurried to make sure that the door closed quietly.

She folded her arms across her chest.

" _Damn_ these brats," she said.

Mrs. Kumakashi sighed.

"Let's see the baby," she said.

Mother Kumakashi sneered.

"Yes. She's _another_ brat, but she's the only good thing that's come out of all of this trouble," she said.

Mr. Whitman scowled at her, and the lawyers gave her a _You started it_ look.

She didn't appear to notice any of this as she began to walk towards the Neonatal Ward, with the others soon behind her.

But perhaps it was for the best that she hadn't seen these facial expressions, considering this group's thin footing with the doctor.

-SLPDE-

The doctor was carefully pulling down the bedsheet to just below Teruhiko's belly button when Joshua strode over to the left-hand side of the bed.

He looked at the younger Bear and couldn't resist a soft smile at the love and worry for Teruhiko in his eyes.

 _He really does love him. But I had to be hard on him. I'm glad that it knocked some sense into him. But it wouldn't work on the old woman. She's the most hard-headed person I've met,_ he thought.

Joshua gently sat next to Teruhiko and stroked his beloved's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Teru. All that arguing that old woman and I did hurt you and affected the baby," Joshua said softly.

Teruhiko managed to shake his head a little.

 _So you_ do _realise it,_ he thought.

"It's nothing. But she's definitely your daughter," he affectionately whispered.

Joshua scowled and stopped stroking.

"That's not funny," he said.

Teruhiko frowned, then looked at the doctor..

"I'm so sorry that she behaved badly," he said.

The doctor paused in gently parting Teruhiko's unfastened robe to look up and then into his eyes, which he hadn't paid much attention to earlier, and felt a stirring in his heart and crotch.

He also felt an emanation of Joshua's soul, a warning to him to not even think about Teruhiko being anything more than his patient.

But it was all right. It was just that Teruhiko's kindness was the best cure for the entire Kumakashi-McBear "pregnancy situation."

There would be certainly be _another_ such situation before too long, but as long as Teruhiko remained kind, generous, rational, and adorable-

The doctor cleared his throat, then said: "Thank you. Now, I know that this will hurt you a little more, but I promise it won't take long. And I'll give you something for the pain."

Joshua raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a second or so, then resumed stroking Teruhiko's forehead.

The doctor nodded at him, then began his examination.

Teruhiko occasionally grit his teeth, and Joshua winced at the "battle scars".

 _I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll take us someplace where you can recover, and I'll take care of you and our child myself. You won't have to worry about anything. And no one will bother us,_ he thought.

"Everything's all right here," the doctor murmured, then shifted to carefully raise the other end of the bedsheet to just below Teruhiko's hips. "Yes...no impact, circulation is good..."

Gently coaxed into relaxation by Joshua's gesture, Teruhiko's eyelids began to flutter.

The doctor carefully moved the bedsheet back over Teruhiko's feet.

" _Right._ He's healing nicely, but we're going to keep him here until he can be steady on his feet."

He straightened up, then looked at Joshua.

"The nurse will be here soon with some medication. And if you behave, you can stay with him."

Joshua smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"We owe you so much," Teruhiko whispered.

The doctor looked at him, then at Joshua, then back at him.

" _He_ owes _you,_ " he said.

Joshua's eyes widened. Then he nodded and moved to kiss Teruhiko.

" _Everything,_ " he said.

The doctor smiled at them, then very carefully left the room.

-SLPDE-

~Neonatal Ward, "Private" section~

A sleeping black-haired newborn female was the only occupant here.

As though sensing the presence of the Kumakashi-McBear "entourage," she suddenly woke up and looked directly at them.

As all of the "members of the crew" reflexively leaned closer, all but Mother Kumakashi absentmindedly placing their palms on the glass as though to stop their noses from hitting it, it seemed that the baby's hazel eyes suddenly looked at those hands.

Mrs. Kumakashi frowned thoughtfully.

"Can she see-" she began.

The baby scowled almost exactly as Joshua did, then turned her head away and closed her eyes, as though the group was not worthy of her.

Mr. Whitman winced.

Definitely _my young Master's daughter,_ he thought.

The lawyers sighed.

Mrs. Kumakashi briefly bowed her head.

Mother Kumakashi sneered again.

"Dismissing us because we're empty-handed, are you? I'll soon teach you some manners-"

"Excuse me, I'm going to check on Monika. With a 'K'-" a male nurse said as he _tried_ to pass the matriarch - at the name, she'd blocked his path.

" _What?!_ How _dare_ they name her without my contribution!" she demanded.

Mr. Whitman sighed.

 _Young Master, you chose that name on_ purpose, he thought.

Mrs. Kumakashi smiled brightly, then clasped her hands below her chin.

" _Oh,_ they've given her a _beautiful_ name!" she exclaimed.

Then she frowned.

"But what does it _mean?_ " she asked no one in particular.

Mr. Whitman facepalmed, minding that his hand didn't touch his glasses.

Mother Kumakashi's hands curled into fists.

"Why, that...that no-good..." she managed to say.

Mrs. Kumakashi pouted.

"And how do you spell it? 'Moh-ne-kah'..." she wondered out loud.

Then her eyebrows went up, possibly to accommodate the currency signs appearing in her eyes.

"It sounds like _money,_ " she said.

Mr. Whitman briefly sagged.

Mother Kumakashi frowned thoughtfully to ponder what her daughter-in-law had said, and the male nurse seized the opportunity to get past her.

"I heard that they said it means 'Advisor', or 'Counselor,'" he said, then went to check on Monika.

At that, the lawyers smiled proudly, then nodded at each other in silent mutual approval of the name.

Mr. Whitman shook his head very slowly.

"Sir Joshua... _really..._ that doesn't excuse this," he said softly.

Mother Kumakashi frowned, realised that the male nurse had escaped, scowled when she saw him, then closed her eyes and exhaled.

" _All right then..._ " she said with the drama of someone having a great weight placed upon their shoulders.

The others looked at her.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, and they were gleaming with purpose.

Then she smirked.

"Want to play games, do you, _brat?_ I'll fix you-"

Within a rush of air that made clothing flutter, she was in front of Monika's bed, flipping through the chart and scribbling kanji on the first blank page that she found just as the others realised what was happening.

" _Hey!_ Excuse me! You have to leave, right now!" the nurse cried out.

She ignored him, and also her daughter-in-law and the lawyers as they hurried to stop her.

"Problem...burden...power - no, specialist... _heh heh heh-_ "

" _Mother!_ "

"Mother Kumakashi!"

"Please stop!"

Mr. Whitman exhaled slowly, then put the facepalming hand into a pants pocket.

"I have to contact Mr. McBear, to tell him to make preparations for a lawsuit..." he said.

"Sorry, all of you have to leave!" the nurse said.

But at "lawsuit", Mrs. Kumakashi and the lawyers stopped trying to stop Mother Kumakashi, who was now eagerly scribbling one unfavourable combination after another.

They respectively brushed themselves off, then one of the lawyers cleared his throat and said:

"Can't we agree on something _respectable_ for her? After all, she's as much a McBear as she is a Kumakashi."

Mother Kumakashi stopped scribbling, then scowled very deeply.

Mr. Whitman sighed a little with relief, then took the hand out of the pocket.

The nurse seized the opportunity to take the chart away from Mother Kumakashi.

"There's something _else_ respectable that all of you should be doing - _leaving,_ " he said.

-SLPDE-

~Teruhiko's hospital room, a few minutes later~

The door was open, so both Teruhiko and Joshua had a view of "normal human" police officers escorting the "entourage" towards an exit.

And of Mother Kumakashi managing to give Joshua a glare that, if possible, would have instantly turned him into dust.

Teruhiko also glared at him.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if the police brought them this way on_ purpose, he thought.

"Apologise to them," he said.

Joshua winced, then shrugged.

 _I was enjoying the view,_ he thought.

"Okay," he said.

The glare intensified.

Joshua gave him a _Who, me?_ look.

" _What?_ I _will_ apologise. But it's not _my_ fault that they caused trouble again just as I was telling the nurse the characters we'd agreed on," he said.

" _Stop it._ You planned the whole thing and everyone knows it. You knew that if you said her name loudly enough, someone would hear it and tell the others. And then you 'politely' _waited_ for the nurse to finish updating the information and preparing the medication before talking to her again. You didn't fool anyone. Damn it, you're _really_ a pain in the ass sometimes," Teruhiko said.

Joshua's eyes twinkled.

"So is your grandmother. But _I'm_ still here," he said.

Teruhiko exhaled.

 _Brat,_ he thought.

"You gave the doctors and nurses an excuse to throw them out. Don't cause any more trouble," he said.

Joshua pouted - but his eyes were still twinkling, so it was insincere.

"But _you_ still want me to be here, right?" he asked.

Teruhiko blushed, then looked away and closed his eyes.

" _Hmph,_ " he said.

Joshua grinned deviously.

 _You know that you can't fool_ me, he thought.

"But we gave her the perfect name, didn't we? It should have made everyone happy," he said.

Teruhiko exhaled again.

"It's not a peace offering, _damn it,_ " he said.

Joshua chuckled, then kissed him on the forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist teasing you," he said.

"Just apologise, then tell them what the characters are," Teruhiko said with a touch of exasperation.

"I will, later," Joshua said, then snuggled closer.

Teruhiko exhaled a third time.

Joshua lightly rested a palm on his abdomen.

"But we _did_ give her a good name, Teru. And the characters also work well. 'Ask,' 'collect,' and 'decide.' I know you're still a little doubtful, that it sounds like we're already putting pressure on her to succeed, but it really means that we'll always have confidence in her," he said softly.

Teruhiko opened his eyes, then smiled softly.

"Yeah...we will," he said.

Joshua put his other hand on Teruhiko's chest, lowered himself until his forehead was on his beloved's shoulder, then suddenly inhaled deeply and snuggled even closer.

" _Our_ child, _our_ Nika..." he said _very_ quietly, and the hold he was maintaining began to shake.

Concerned about this behaviour, Teruhiko opened his eyes and looked a little worriedly at him over his shoulder.

" _Joshua-_ " he began softly.

There were tears in Joshua's eyes, and his face was that of a fully-grown man who needed reassurance.

"We have our own precious sunflower now," he whispered.

Teruhiko nodded.

"Yes," he said softly.

Had having a child made Joshua realise how well he needed to behave?

And, would he and Mother Kumakashi ever stop antagonising each other?

 _I don't know any of that-_ Teruhiko thought, then accepted a quick kiss and turned his head back forwards- _but I_ do _know that the future will begin when we leave here with Monika._

Joshua closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

His hold tightened slightly, then steadied; he slowly moved his forehead off of Teruhiko's shoulder; then he fell asleep.

"I love you too," Teruhiko whispered.

 _I mean_ our _future,_ he thought, then closed his eyes and also fell asleep.

-SLPDE END DRAFT-


End file.
